Positron Generator
The 'Positron Generator '(ポジトロン発電機, "Pojitoron Hatsudenki") is a ship part in Pikmin, and is one of two found at The Impact Site, the other part found at the Impact Site being the Main Engine. It is a green, rounded object with two golden antennas on the top. Olimar mentions he uses this to heat up his "Instant Space Noodles". Notes Discovery Notes "'I've found the Positron Generator! By combining its batteries with solar cells, this machine can generate incredible amounts of electricity. What a timely find! Those Instant Space Noodles will taste better when heated up." Ship Log "This electric generator is so powerful that if you approach it carelessly, you'll get an electric shock!" '' Collecting the Part .]] Taking three Yellow Pikmin, go to the Cardboard Box that was pushed out of the way on Day 1. Throw or swarm the Pikmin inside the box to pick up at least three Bomb Rocks; use these to destroy the stone wall found up the ramp on the tree-stump. If the day is day 8 or over, a Mamuta (even-numbered day) or Goolix (odd-numbered day) will be in the center of the massive tree stump, so be sure to defeat before progressing further. To create a faster route back to the ''S.S. Dolphin, knock down the white gate to the left of the shore now, then withdraw at least twenty Blue Pikmin and attack the Pearly Clamclamp in the water, to the left. Have your twenty Blue Pikmin take the part back to the Dolphin once it is free. Glitches It's actually possible to collect this part with only reds as well. Like the Libra, it requires a series of glitches to execute. Firstly, you must Napsack out of bounds to get to the area with the part (skipping the wall). Defeat the ClamClamp with reds, calling them back to land so they don't drown, and then you can start pushing the part toward land bit by bit with the Napsack (lie down) trick again. If you push it far enough toward the landing site, the ship part will be on land the next day, and then you can carry it with reds. It takes two days to collect the treasure this way, but it also allows the player to get blue Pikmin before yellow Pikmin. Pikmin Beta Screenshot 4.png|A Positron Generator located in a Pearly Clamclamp in the Distant Spring|link=Pearly Clamclamp Trivia *When Olimar retrieves the Positron Generator, he says in his notes that if you approach it, you can receive an electric shock. However, neither him nor the Pikmin can be damaged by it in-game. It is probably powered down or broken. *The Positron Generator can be seen in the Enemy Reel in the Distant Spring, when showing the Wogpoles and Water Dumples. *There is a rare glitch that is known to happen invloving this part. If collecting this part gains you access to The Distant Spring, sometimes the propeller-like fan that comes out of the S.S. Dolphin when the Distant Spring is unlocked will appear in the cutscene, but will not be visible on the S.S. Dolphin itself for the rest of the day. * In real life, positrons are antimatter, the antiparticle counterparts of electrons. It is said that positrons are created through the process of "positron emission radioactive decay". * The Positron Generator's use is to make energy, yet the Eternal Fuel Dynamo is said to already provide an infinite amount of energy, which would realistically make the Positron Generator useless. de:Positron-Generator es:Positronador Category:Mandatory Ship Parts Category:The Impact Site Category:Ship parts Category:Pikmin 1